


Adormecer na eternidade

by Kori_Hime



Category: Life and Death - Stephenie Meyer, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Crossover, Episode Fix-It: s05e13 The Alternative, Gay Edward Cullen, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:13:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26637898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kori_Hime/pseuds/Kori_Hime
Summary: Em 1920 Edward Cullen conheceu o jovem Beau Swan em uma festa oferecida para o novo presidente dos Estados Unidos.Um encontro que deixará marcas eternas.
Relationships: Edward Cullen/Beau Swan
Kudos: 3





	Adormecer na eternidade

**Author's Note:**

> Os personagens não são da minha autoria, todos os direitos reservados aos seus criadores. História minha, não copie.
> 
> Deu vontade de fazer uma fanfic yaoi de Crepúsculo e aqui estou. Eu não sou profunda conhecedora da Saga e por isso você pode encontrar personagens OOC, ou seja, fora de suas personalidades reais. Eu marque Universo Alternativo, mas Edward é tb vampiro aqui.

1920

Em novembro de 1920, Warren G. Harding derrotou James M. Cox e foi eleito o vigésimo nono presidente dos Estados Unidos. O estado de Ohio estava em festa, por todos os lugares que passava, era possível ver bandeiras costuradas com estrelas vermelho e azul tremulando nas casas e postes. Uma mistura de alegria se espalhava pela rodovia setenta e cinco até chegar em Illinois, onde um convite foi entregue em mãos para o homem de cabelos loiros.

Ele deu um sorriso leve, erguendo os cílios volumosos para o jovem rapaz a sua frente.

A viagem para Columbus não era uma novidade, mas para Edward, agora conhecido como Cullen, era como uma viagem de renascimento. Ele observou as árvores ao redor, como se elas tivessem ganho vida. O verde muito brilhante e o cheiro da natureza impregnava suas narinas.

A festa de comemoração ao qual foram convidados, seria realizado na mansão de um dos Senadores do partido Republicano. O sorriso das pessoas era contagiante, mas não tanto para aquele jovem rapaz que caminhou em silêncio durante todo o tempo às costas de Carlisle Cullen.

O assunto político passava pelos ouvidos de Edward e flutuavam no ar, como se ele não estivesse interessado. E ele não estava, era a verdade. Por isso, pediu licença para o grupo de homens e se afastou, no exato momento que o então mais votado candidato entrou no salão, causando comoção entre os convidados.

Edward observou tudo ao longe, enquanto movia a cabeça de um lado para o outro, confuso com as vozes penetrando sua mente. Era preciso praticar, como Carlisle dizia, mas quem diria que Edward queria ouvir a mente daquelas pessoas?

Seus olhos foram saltando de um a um, cada pensamento infame, triste, revoltante. Os sorrisos em seus rostos nada mais eram do que mentiras. Entediado, o jovem vampiro encostou-se na cauda do piano, enquanto segurava uma taça de champanhe apenas para encenar que também se divertia naquela festa. Ele voltou a olhar para aquelas pessoas aplaudindo o discurso do novo presidente, até que os verdes pousaram sobre aqueles confusos olhos castanhos.

Houve um silêncio em sua mente.

A figura esguia daquele rapaz parecia perdida no meio dos demais republicanos. Ele vestia um traje elegante, mas não parecia confortável. Seus cabelos penteados para trás e bem aparados era modesto. As maças protuberantes e pálidas destoava das pessoas ao redor com muitas cores e brilho. O rapaz enfiou as mãos nos bolsos das calças e a todo momento seus olhos desviavam para os de Edward, que sorriu, erguendo a taça em seguida?

“O que eu estou fazendo?” se perguntou, mas já havia conquistado mais ainda a atenção do rapaz. Com isso, aproximou-se ignorando os convites das jovens damas para dançar. Edward as recusou, mas elas não pareciam inclinadas a aceitar um não como resposta, pelo menos até que ele deixasse o sorriso gentil de lado e sua aparência enrijecesse, mais sério.

Assim que cruzou o salão, encontrou o rapaz perdido.

A frase “você vem sempre aqui” estava na ponta da língua, mas ele desistiu. Pensou em algumas outras coisas para dizer, e nada parecia bom o bastante. Como era que Carlisle parecia tão à vontade e decente quando conversava com as pessoas?

— Beau, querido, venha. — A mulher estendeu a mão e ele aceitou.

Sabendo agora o nome daquele rapaz, Edward instintivamente levou a taça à boca, embora não estivesse interessado na bebida. Seu corpo despertou e as veias das mãos saltaram. Ele virou-se rapidamente e procurou por Carlisle, mas não quis incomodá-lo, já que ele estava falando com o próprio presidente.

Edward deixou o salão de festas e caminhou apressado pelo jardim. O seu corpo reagia instantaneamente enquanto ele passava pelos arbustos e flores até parar em uma área com chafariz e um balanço numa árvore.

Aos poucos, as veias foram diminuindo e seu corpo relaxou. Mas, no minuto seguinte, a pele fria e pálida estremeceu, quando ele ouviu aquela voz.

— Você precisa de ajuda? — Era aquele rapaz e Edward segurou a mão direita com força para que não cometesse nenhum ato grave. — Eu o vi correr, se precisar de algo, tenho certeza de que existem alguns médicos aqui.

— Eu... — Edward não precisava de um médico, mas não conseguiu dizer isso. Seu corpo estava abalado pela doçura daquele cheiro. Quando ele fixou seus olhos verdes sobre Beau, esse rapaz sentiu todo o corpo arrepiar.

— Você não é daqui, certo? — Beau deu um passo à frente e Edward um passo para trás.

— Não.

— Percebi pelo sotaque. — Ele inclinou a cabeça para o lado e deu um pequeno sorriso, embora os pelos de seu braço se eriçavam completamente. — Eu também não nasci aqui, sou da Califórnia e minha mãe se casou recentemente com... você sabe, o presidente.

— Eu não sabia. — Edward deu mais um passo para trás, seguro de que seus instintos não despertariam e o tornaria um tolo fraco, saltando sobre o pescoço macio daquele rapaz. Seus olhos piscaram, observando a curvatura do pescoço liso e delicado, enquanto Beau falava sobre a mudança para Ohio e, agora, mudariam novamente para a capital. Edward ignorou cada palavrinha que ele dizia, ainda focado na pele pálida e no fluxo sanguíneo da veia pulsante. Ele pressionou os lábios com força e, apesar disso, não sentiu quando o canino feriu o lábio inferior resultando em um filete de sangue.

Era noite e o jardim não estava muito iluminado, o que não era um impedimento para que um vampiro pudesse analisar sua presa. O coração de Beau aumentava as batidas a cada passo que ele dava para frente e que Edward recuava. O sorriso movia alguns músculos de seu corpo, mas a única coisa que o vampiro conseguia manter a atenção era aquela veia saliente.

Beau finalmente sentiu-se desconfortável e parou de andar, ele engoliu em seco, o pomo de adão jovem moveu-se. Ele virou o rosto para ver as luzes da mansão ao longe e disse que estava tarde e precisava retornar.

— Espere. — Edward ergueu a mão, mas depois abaixou novamente.

— Eu deveria me preocupar? — Beau piscou lentamente e seus olhos eram de um brilho curioso. Edward não entendia por que não conseguia ler sua mente, seria tão mais fácil agora.

— Desculpe, eu apenas bebi um pouco demais. — Ele balançou a cabeça, estava agindo como um animal selvagem e isso não era o que ele havia se transformado.

Beau apenas riu.

— Eu achei que você... — Ele voltou a dar um passo, mas não para frente, recuando aos poucos. — Esquece, eu não vou te incomodar.

Seu corpo girou num movimento rápido e caminhou para longe. Embora os passos parecessem rápidos para os humanos, aos olhos de um vampiro nada mais eram do que pequenos passos em câmera lenta.

Ele podia ouvir o roçar do tecido sobre a pele macia e o agito de seu batimento cardíaco. Um sussurro fraco pairou sobre seus ouvidos, Beau falava com ele próprio.

“Eu sou um idiota, até parece que ele estava mesmo olhando para mim desse jeito.”

Edward não resistiu em sorrir, de repente, seus pés deslizaram sem dificuldade sobre a grama do jardim. Passos muito mais rápidos do que os olhos humanos poderiam capturar. Em segundos ele estava diante de Beau, que levou um susto e mal teve tempo de reagir com o corpo.

— Como? Como você... eu estava, você veio e... como? — Beau não conseguia formar uma frase sequer, mas isso não importava mais. Ele não conseguiu também respostas. Em uma fração de segundos seu corpo foi erguido e tudo ao seu redor parecia uma mera figura de um belo quadro. Quando ele piscou novamente, não estava mais no centro do jardim, mas dentro de uma estufa com plantas que se entrelaçavam em grades e subiam até o teto. O aroma ali dentro era fresco e dava a sensação de primavera. Beau então notou que ele havia sido levado para o outro lado da mansão, aquela estufa ficava em uma área mais privativa do jardim, onde a senhora, esposa do senador, cultivava suas plantas favoritas.

Ele não sabia o que estava acontecendo, por isso suas mãos seguravam-se sobre a mesa de jardinagem, como se isso pudesse dar a ele um pouco de garantia. Embora não se sentisse amedrontado, estava com receio de não ter tomado uma decisão inteligente ao seguir aquele rapaz depois de ele tê-lo encarado com tanto afinco no salão.

Era uma questão de tempo até Beau se entediar com uma festa cheia de políticos que fariam de tudo para apresentá-lo as suas filhas. Por isso ele decidiu dar o primeiro passo, quando notou o olhar de Edward. Nunca ninguém o olhou daquela forma, era como se ele pudesse enxergar seus próprios pensamentos. E, dessa atitude impensada, Beau estava naquela situação ao qual não havia precedentes.

Se por acaso Edward conseguisse ler os pensamentos de Beau, ele com certeza concordaria com aquela afirmação. Não havia precedentes. Era a primeira vez, desde que foi transformado, que ele ouvia aquele chamado de suas entranhas. Como se não houvesse outra resposta, senão aquela.

As lições de Carlisle foram dilacerados e jogados fora, o que pulsava agora no interior do jovem vampiro era apenas um alerta de desejo incontrolável e irresistível. Ele esperou que Beau gritasse e tentasse fugir. Mas, ao contrário disso, ouviu apenas o compasso acelerado do coração humano vivo em seu peito. Ele ofegava, de uma forma excitante, também transpirava. O calor do corpo de Beau aquecia o ar ao redor ao qual apenas o olhar daquele vampiro poderia capturar.

As mãos de Beau se firmaram na mesa de jardinagem e sua unha curta raspou sobre a madeira. Aquele som foi perceptível pelos ouvidos de Edward.

— O que você quer? — Beau finalmente teve coragem de perguntar. Havia um leve tremor em sua voz, e uma alteração nos batimentos cardíacos.

— Não. — Edward estava há poucos passos dele, mas conseguia enxergar todas as reações de seu corpo como se seus olhos fosse uma luneta. — Não é essa a pergunta que você realmente que fazer.

O corpo de Beau estancou no lugar e ele desviou o olhar rapidamente achando que aquele rapaz de fato estava lendo sua mente. Ele queria perguntar o que ele era, e se ele o faria mal. Sem nem se tocar de que as reações de seu corpo falavam muito mais do que a sua mente poderia dizer.

— V-você vai me matar?

— Não.

Beau esperou ele dizer novamente que essa não era sua pergunta real. Mas, no fundo, ele de fato queria saber se sairia vivo daquela estufa.

— Como me trouxe aqui tão rápido? — Ele reuniu forças para erguer os olhos até os daquele rapaz e, por um momento, pensou se não estava imaginando coisas. Ele possuía olhos verdes, não era? Por que agora seus olhos mais pareciam possuídos com uma cor diferente? O medo finalmente preencheu seu coração e ele fechou os olhos rapidamente. — Eu fiz algo errado?

Edward não sabia, ele fez?

Enquanto aquela conversa se estendia por mais tempo, Edward sentia os instintos rasgarem seu corpo. Ele precisava ir embora, agora.

— Espere. — Dessa vez foi Beau quem disse, ainda havia medo em sua voz, as pernas tremulavam e o coração mal cabia em seu peito. Mesmo assim, dentro dele existia aquela pequena faísca de segurança que brotava e o instigava a continuar. Era provavelmente a pessoa mais burra da Terra por querer ainda estar no mesmo ambiente que aquela figura, ao qual transmitia uma pavorosa marca de caçador estampada em seus grandes e ardentes olhos.

Ele era a presa daquele predador.

Assim que as pálpebras fecharam num piscar de olhos, o corpo de Beau foi pressionado contra a mesa de jardinagem. As pás e os vasos foram espalhados, ao ter o corpo dele solto sobre a mesa. Em uma ação tão rápida ao qual sequer conseguiu acompanhar. Após piscar os olhos, Beau abriu a boca, mas não emitiu nenhum som, quando sentiu seu pescoço ser invadido por dois caninos afiados e o sangue de sua veia jorrou para fora, sendo capturado pela boca sedenta do vampiro.

Edward queria ouvir o som desesperado romper a garganta de Beau. No entanto, ouviu o coração acelerado perder aos poucos aqueles batimentos agitados. Ele temeu, por um momento, ter exagerado e rompido o elo de vida e morte. Mas quando sua cabeça ergueu e olhou para o rosto de Beau, viu as maçãs coradas e os olhos ainda vivos encarando-o.

A boca de Edward estava suja de sangue, como uma criança brincando de se alimentar sozinha e espalhar toda a comida. Ele mais parecia desesperado, tendo a primeira refeição posta na mesa. O sangue escorria pela garganta de forma doce e gentil, era aquele delicado gosto que fazia o corpo de Edward gritar em transe, querendo repetir o ato mais e mais. Se ele forçasse e sugasse mais alguns litros de Beau, provavelmente ele não suportaria e morreria em seus braços. No entanto, havia mais uma coisa que seu instinto desejava naquele momento. Ele inclinou a cabeça para a frente e capturou os lábios de Beau em um beijo.

As bocas moviam-se desajeitadas, buscando suas posições com as cabeças em movimento. O rosto de Beau ficou sujo de seu próprio sangue, mas ele não parecia intimidado na presença de um predador. Ele abriu mais a boca e a língua de Edward deslizou ardil e sensual em busca de aplacar aquele desejo infernal que o consumia.

As vestes elegantes eram puxadas sem cuidado. Os botões da camisa se espatifaram no chão e o toque das mãos de Edward sobre o corpo de Beau era intenso e parecia queimar sobre seus dedos. Ele apenas afastou as pernas de Beau, depois de remover suas calças e qualquer outra peça que o atrapalhasse.

O jovem Beau mal podia respirar, preso sobre aquele forte ataque, seu corpo bombeava o sangue rapidamente e ele se tornou uma verdadeira fonte de prazer para o vampiro. Nesse momento, sua cabeça girava sobre aquele assunto e ele não poderia acreditar que o que acontecia era real. Em sua confusão, alegando estar dormindo e sonhando com uma criatura que o abocanhava entre as pernas e sugava seu pênis. Ao olhar para baixo, ele não se assustou totalmente com o sangue escorrendo entre as pernas, o que mais chamava sua atenção era o toque aveludado de suas mãos naqueles cabelos que foram ficando desleixados à medida que ele puxava.

O grito ao qual Edward aguardava veio, mas não fora um de pavor e medo, e sim um de prazer. O gemido se alastrou pelas paredes de vidro da estufa, mas seguramente impossível de serem ouvidos pelos convidados da festa, que estavam entretidos com a animada banda que tocava.

Talvez houvesse uma pessoa que tivesse condições de ouvir aquele ato, mas Carlisle era muito discreto e não agiria sem pensar, pelo menos não se a vida de alguém corresse perigo. O que não era o caso naquele momento.

Edward virou o corpo de Beau e, mais uma vez, ele enfiou os dentes na pele do rapaz. Antes pálido, agora ele estava revestido de carmesim. Os fios de sangue escorrendo de seu pescoço, tingindo a pele leitosa de vermelho enquanto ele o penetrava com força e movia o quadril contra Beau, causando tremores nas pernas do rapaz humano que não sabia ser possível sonhar com uma foda tão intensa.

Um pouco fora de si, talvez muito, Edwad sequer preocupou-se com a força lançada contra Beau, o que causaria algumas semanas de cama para se recuperar. Ele grunhiu, sentindo seu interior desafogar em êxtase e seu corpo finalmente ganhar paz.

Com o jovem Beau não foi diferente. Embora seu corpo fora dilapidado pelas mãos daquela criatura, ele jazia em um descanso mental ao qual despertaria somente dias depois da partida de Edward e Carlisle para Wisconsin.

A enfermeira reservou a manhã para levá-lo para passear no jardim. Era a primeira vez que Beau tinha permissão para sair e aproveitar o sol. Quando eles chegaram até um certo ponto, ele notou que havia algo faltando ali.

— Houve um acidente e a estufa foi destruída. — A enfermeira disse e Beau não sabia como reagir aquele cenário. Os vidros foram recolhidos, após os estilhaços, ela contou. Mas, agora, podia ver o esqueleto de treliça da estufa envergados e as plantas coloridas foram removidas para serem replantadas. — Ao que parece, algum animal muito feroz destruiu tudo.

Ela se virou e voltou a empurrar a cadeira de rondas, onde Beau estava sentado, com a boca ligeiramente aberta.

1961

Caminhando por entre pessoas pouco interessantes, Edward bocejou. Ele não queria estar ali, mas precisava, sabe-se lá por que sempre dizia sim aos convites de Carlisle. Com uma taça na mão, fingindo estar se divertindo, o vampiro já conseguia controlar seus poderes e as vozes não penetravam mais sua mente sem que ele quisesse.

Quando uma salva de palmas chamou sua atenção, Edward virou-se e viu o homem de aproximadamente sessenta anos acenar para o público e discursar emotivo os votos recebidos. Os batimentos cardíacos dele mal se alterava, e sua expressão também não mudava enquanto mentia descaradamente para todos.

Aqueles olhos castanhos seguiram pelo salão, até se encontrarem com os verdes intensos de Edward. Por um momento, o homem já velho e cansado sentiu o corpo estremecer, como há anos não sentia. A visão daquela figura masculina não havia mudado nem um pouco com o passar de quarenta e um anos. Também não mudou em nada o calor e o aroma adocicado de seu sangue, talvez um pouco menos atraente pela quantidade exagerada de remédios para dormir.

Edward ergueu a taça de champanhe na direção do então presidente dos Estados Unidos, Beau Swan. Entretanto, naquela noite, o homem mais poderoso do mundo não resistiu a sua rotina de comprimidos e seu coração parou de bater.

Edward observou-o adormecer para a eternidade, enquanto o doce aroma de seu sangue esfriava naquela noite triste.


End file.
